Comfort
by klingonwannabe
Summary: Red gets a visit from a broken up Belle late one stormy night. They both reach out and find each other looking for comfort. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon.**

Red was snuggled up on her couch eating popcorn while watching her nightly shows when she heard the sound of a gentle knock on her door. At first, she thought it was nothing but thunder in the distance since Maine's weather decided to take a turn for the worst tonight, but no. There it was again. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall next to her; 11:16PM. She didn't have the slightest idea who it could be; perhaps it was Granny? Ever since she moved out, she had been rather smothering and overly concerned for her granddaughter. Red put down her bowl of popcorn on the floor and got up to answer it. She now wished she had a peephole, as she'd much rather keep the heat in and see who it is at the same time. The young slender woman cracked the door to find a soaking wet Belle on her doorstep.

"Oh my god, Belle?" Red swung open the door the rest of the way allowing rain drops to enter her home.

"Hey, Red, do you mind if I come in for a bit?" Red could see, even though the rain drops on her face, that Belle had been crying recently.

"Yeah, of course." She stepped aside allowing the brunette to pass through the doorway and into her living room. Red quickly tried to fix her hair while Belle's back was turned; she was sure she looked a mess wearing nothing but boy shorts, an overly long t-shirt that hit her knees, and blue fuzzy slippers. Red closed the door and went over to Belle who was just standing in the middle of the living room; clearly in shock. Red softly rests her hands on Belle's shoulders; through the wet clothes, she can feel the young woman shaking and could smell the fear and panic. "Belle, you're shaking what's wrong?" Belle turned to face Red with fresh tears in her eyes.

"It's Rumple…" but she cut off and fell apart in front of Red. She went down on her knees and Red caught her in her arms.

"Bella, oh my god, what did Rumple do to you?"

"Nothing…nothing. He didn't do anything to _me_." She was trying her best to regain control over herself but was failing. Red could hear the sound of her heart beating; if she didn't calm her down she was going to have a panic attack and hyperventilate.

"Ok. Ok, listen you need to take some deep breaths. I can hear your heart beating and you need to get yourself calm." Belle did as she was told and after a few inhales and exhales, she had calmed down enough. "Ok good. Now let's get you out of those clothes before you freeze. I'll go get you my warm robe." She exited the living room and went down a short hallway that led to her room. The bathrobe was hanging over the door where she had left it after showering a few hours before. Once she had returned Belle was standing in front of the couch; her shivering visible now. "Here." Red handed of the robe with a smile.

"Thanks." Belle said sniffling. She threw the robe on the couch and started to undress. Red's eyes widened with surprise and once she saw Belle's fair back, she felt her animal instincts want to kick in and ravish the beautiful woman before her. Red spun around quickly, turning her back on Belle afraid to look at her for one more moment.

"Um..Red?"

"Y…Yeah?" She replied not turning around.

"Where do I put these?" Red turned around seeing Belle holding out her wet clothing.

"Just put those on the floor don't worry about it." Belle dropped them and silent tears crept their way out of her blue eyes. Red walked over to her and hugged her. She could smell the woman's scent and again she had to suppress the feelings of wanting to be with her. Belle held her close and cried into her; shielding her face so Red couldn't see. "Belle, want happened?" She asked after a few moments of letting Belle cry on her.

"He killed someone." Belle said muffled by Red's chest.

"What?" Belle let go and backed away.

"I said he killed someone!" She shouted through her tears.

"I heard you I just was a little surprised that's all."

"Why? I mean how many people has he killed now? Hundreds? I don't even know! And I thought he was different because I was there leading him through the darkness, but he killed right in front of me." Red wasn't sure what to say. She just wanted to reach out and comfort her; hold her in her arms and play with her hair until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Belle. I am. I know how much he means to you and what he did was awful and a betrayal to you."

"Why wasn't I enough?" Red felt her heart sink. The words were bad enough but the despair and pain in her voice could have killed Red.

"Belle it isn't you, it's him. He doesn't want to change. He didn't even change for his own son and it's not your fault he chooses to be this way. He doesn't want the help and until he does you can't help him."

"Well I'm done trying to help! Whether he wants it or not!" She could barely keep her voice steady. She didn't want Red to see her like this and it was just making her more upset. Red walked over to her but didn't know what to do. She wanted to know who he had killed but thought it best not to ask at this moment.

"Hey how about we just sit down. Maybe we can watch some TV? I know that's not what you want to do right now I…I just want to make you feel better." Bella wiped her face with her hands and tried to smile at Red.

"I know you do. Why do you think I came to you first?" Red smiled at her as her heart fluttered hearing such kind words. Belle did her best to smile back and a small smirk did appear but it quickly left. They both say down on the couch to watch the TV, which Red had muted before answering the door. Belle sat next to her and to Red's surprise rested her head on her shoulder. Belle sighed as if she was relaxing into Red's body; Red tried to control the panic that was starting to rise inside her. Being so close to Belle seemed to make her blood begin to boil from arousal; she bit down on her lip to fight it. Red was staring hard at the TV, yet not really watching, trying to distract herself, as she felt Belle's head shift and she looked down at the brunette's blue eyes looking up at her. Red grinned, uncomfortable at Belle doing her best to stay calm. Belle slowly came in close and Red froze when she felt soft lips gently against hers. She pressed back and a feeling of euphoria rushed over her, but that was short lived when panic returned. She jumped out of the couch knocking Belle back, who looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, Belle, please don't look at me like that. I just can't."

"I don't understand. I know how you feel about me. Why did you pull away from me like that?"

"Because I have fallen for a straight girl before and it always just ends in heart ache when you see them running off with a guy" she said, avoiding eye contact.

"First off I never said I was straight? Am I not allowed to like both? Last I checked you were dating a man back home." Red looked down feeling guilty for jumping to conclusions.

"I'm sorry. You're right I was just taken a bit by surprise; I mean you are dating Rumple-"

"Was. And is this another reason why you got so frightened?"

"I'd be lying if I'd say no. I mean Belle you just witnessed him murder someone! If he finds out that I even have feelings for you he'll come after me."

"Do you think I would let that happen? I would fight him off anyway I can. He wouldn't hurt me!"

"You don't know that! What if he hurts you? Or kills you and takes you away from me? I wouldn't be able to bare it!" Red clenched her fist not wanting to get angry or cry over the thought of the Dark One hurting her Belle. Belle sighed; her brow furrowed, and walked over to Red who did her best not to back away. Belle lifted her hands and cupped Red's face; rubbing a thumb against her cheek. Red leaned into the touch. She wanted her so bad; she had been alone for so long and she was so tired of it.

"I promise you nothing bad will happen to me." Tears fell from Red's green eyes.

"You can't promise something like that."

"Try to stop me." They both giggled and Belle whipped away Red's tears and looked into those porcelain eyes. Red couldn't fight it any more she pulled Bella in by her waist and kissed her fire red lips. It was a soft, gentle kissed that seem to flow perfectly. Belle deepened the kiss by tangling her hands in Red's long dark brown hair. Red mildly licked Belle's lips asking for permission to enter. Belle opened her mouth and both women explored each other's mouths. They broke the kiss to get air and Belle could see lust burning in Red's eyes. Belle bit her lip and nodded, telling her she wanted it. Red obliged by picking her up and having Belle wrap her legs around her. Belle was slightly startled by Red's strength; she thought the wolf strength only came out during her transformation. Belle and Red locked lips again as Red stumbled them both into her room. She threw Belle onto the bed and climbed on top. Belle watched as Red slowly lifted of the t-shirt exposing her torso and uncovered breast. Belle allowed her center finger to slowly cascade down from Red's neck to her boy shorts which she teasingly tugged at. Belle's touch was like electricity to Red and she wanted to be rough to the woman before her; she wanted to bite, scratch, and pull on her until they were both sore and could do no more. No. She wants to take her time with Belle; make her feel beautiful and wanted.

Belle could sense the hesitation so she pushed herself up and kissed Red's collar bone. She felt Red's body tense up but at last relaxed into her touch. Belle kissed down to one of her small breasts and licked the hardened nub, making Red jump, before taking it into her mouth. She took the other into her hand and played with it, making Red moan. Red could feel her blood boiling and she wrapped her arms around Belle's head as Belle roughly nibbled on her. Belle pulled away and looked up to see Red's green eyes had now turned gold.

"The wolf in you is starting to come out isn't?" Belle asked softly. Red nodded.

"Yes. It is a part of me; I can control it but sometimes…it can be hard to do. If it frightens you we can sto-"

"No." She kissed Red's stomach. "It's ok. I trust you and you can be rough with me I don't mind." Red's golden eyes flickered before pushing Belle back down on the bed and attacking her neck with her lips. Belle moaned at Red bit down on her skin and then licking it to ease the pain. Red then slipped her knee into Belle's core and start grinding against it. Belle quivered with pleasure as the sensation pulsed through her. Belle's shirt and bra were ripped apart and Red's hungry mouth found her breast. Red sucked and nibbled, making Belle drag her finger nails across Red's back. The nails dug deep enough to draw a small amount of blood making Red want to howl. As Red picked up the pace, Belle's breathing became quicker so Red stopped, not wanting her to get too close just yet. Belle laughed in a form of disappointment and Red made a half smile before taking off Belle's jeans. She lowered her head and nuzzled her face against Belle's panties. She was wet and waiting for Red to fuck her and she was happy to do so.

Red slowly took of the black panties, making eye contact with Belle who was biting on her index finger. Red kissed down Belle's left leg enjoying her soft skin and scent. Belle was becoming inpatient and was squirming on the bend from anticipation. Finally Red made contact with Belle's center and allowed her tongue to slowly glide over her exposed bud. It was too slow for Belle and she forced Red's face down even further; demanding she goes faster. Red got the message and started to work her tongue in a fast circular motion. Belle could feel the ecstasy building up inside her. Her hips were thrusting up only to be pushed back down in a forceful motion.

"Oh god!" Belle screamed wide eyed. "Fuck, Red I'm close." She whimpered out. Red entered two fingers inside Belle's soaking essence and curled them perfectly to make the brunette climax into her mouth. Belle tasted like fresh fruit and spices. Red kissed a trail all the way back up to Belle's lips so she could taste herself. Belle allowed herself to come back down to earth while they kissed passionately.

"What the-" Belle had grabbed Red's forearms and before she could react she was on her back with Belle on top.

"It's my turn." She flashed Red her pearly teeth before taking off her boy shorts.

They had lost track off time in their passion. How long had it been? An hour or two at least? They bit, scratched, moaned, and found each other that night. Red fell back into the bed exhausted; her skin glittering from the sweat that had accumulated through her sultry work out. Belle collapsed into her arms laughing exhaustedly. She kissed Red on her neck before settling on her chest. Red wrapped one arm around her and the other played with Belles' brunette messy hair.

"Do you feel better?" Red asked through a smile. Belle nudged her playfully.

"Yes…a little. Thank you."

"Of course. At least now we know how we feel about each other and we can see where to go from here"

"Are you still concerned about Rumple?"

"Yeah I am but I think I have a plan."

"What's that?"

"Regina."

"Regina?" Belle sat up on her elbows to get a better look at Red.

"Yeah, ok we aren't exactly friends or anything really, but if there is one person she would love to make unhappy it's Rumpelstiltskin. Knowing that she will be keeping you away from him and that he can't do anything about it? She'll love it. She won't be helping us out of the goodness of her heart but she is the most powerful person in town, next to your ex that is, and she would love a chance to get back at him."

"Alright." Belle replied lying back down in her original position. "Tomorrow we go talk to Regina. That should be interesting." They sat quiet just enjoying each other's company; their hands flowing up and down each other's arms.

"Hey, who was that straight girl you said you had a crush on?" Belle asked interrupting the silence.

"…Snow."

"Oh my god! Snow White!"

"Shut up!" Red giggled out and kissed a smiling Belle. Red wrapped them in a blanket and after a few short moments Belle was fast asleep in Red's arms, but Red was unable to sleep for fear of what daylight might bring.


End file.
